Better Days
Better Days is the twentieth chapter of Journey. Chapter Twenty: Better Days Trent landed roughly on the ground again as Phy stood above him in a fighting stance. “Why do have to be such a pushover,” Phy complained as Trent painfully got back to his feet. “This is the 32nd time I’ve beaten you today.” “Yeah,” Trent agreed. “I’m just glad I didn’t make a bet against you or anything like that.” Phy ignored this comment. “Listen our opponents will only get stronger from here on out and you need to be prepared for when that time comes,” Phy informed Trent, as a fireball emerged from his hand. “So think fast,” he added as he threw the fireball. As Trent processed ‘think fast,’ the fireball slammed into him, causing him to stumbles backwards as the fire grew on his shirt. “Ah fire,” Trent yelped as he stopped, dropped, and rolled. Phy watched with grim amusement as Trent scuttled across the ground. He then turned to gaze at the giant behemoth of a tower that was so high in the sky that it seemed like the clouds were passing through it. At the base of the tower, there was a small cluster of buildings and a weird green and black symbol painted on the ground. “All of the signs point to the deserter Remnant is somewhere in this city,” Phy told Trent, who was now examining his burnt clothes. “So we just have to march in there and find this Remnant,” Trent asked? “That’s the easy way,” Phy replied with a glint in eyes. “I’d rather take a more daring approach to test our abilities than any other alternative.” “Um…whatever you say, I guess,” Trent confusedly said. “Since were in agreement…let us get going.” The duo then made their way towards the large tower in the distance. Meanwhile, the group had split up the waste time walking around the capital before their train left at five. Satoru and Miku were visiting a book store where Satoru was reading a children’s book called The Bird’s Shade. The story was about a mother bird that had lost all of her babies in a fire caused by humans. The mother bird was obviously upset and her love for her children drove her to insanity and to seek revenge on those humans who had caused the fire. You know a book for kids! Satoru felt queasy after reading about what the bird tried to do in its revenge and put the book back on the shelf. He looked over and saw Miku squinting her eyes at one spot at the book she was reading. “Having troubles,” Satoru kindly asked? “Can’t read,” Miku said as she tossed the book behind her at the wall. Instead of bouncing off, the book imbedded itself into the wall, causing Satoru to look stunned. “Holy crap,” Satoru exclaimed! “Just how strong are you Miku,” he asked as he grabbed her arms to feel her muscles. This was obviously a bad choice as Miku’s eyes flashed in anger and she grabbed Satoru and threw him against the wall. He groaned as he slid down from the wall and landed on a pile of books. “I said to not touch me,” Miku angrily said, wrapping her arms around her in a protective way. The commotion caused a somewhat similar looking clerk to rush over. “What the hell do you think you’re doing,” the clerk roared. His nametag read Holden W. “Sorry sir we just had a minor disagreement and were just browsing,” Satoru informed the clerk. “Well if you’re not going to buy anything than get out of my sight,” Holden roared as he threw Satoru and Miku out of the store. As he turned his back, a stream of water collided into him, drenching him from head to toe. “What was that,” Satoru asked dumbfounded as to where the water came from? “Don’t know but that jerk smells like the guy from the hotel,” Miku simply said. “I’m bored…I want to see Hotaru.” And with that she went skipping on her way, with a confused Satoru chasing after her. Meanwhile, Tsuyoshi and Izumi were walking through a park where there were several kids playing around with their friends and families. Tsuyoshi looked longingly at the pond where a grandfather was helping his grandson with casting a fishing pole. “It’s been weeks since I last fished,” Tsuyoshi complained but Izumi was distracted by something else. She looked sadly over at all of the cheerful families enjoying themselves in the nice afternoon sun. In her mind, she could see the past reflections of herself and her parents playing at the beach. Her vision of her parents waved at her before disappearing into mist as Tsuyoshi shook his hands in front of her. “You alright,” Tsuyoshi asked? “I’m fine…just thinking about my parents,” Izumi replied. “That’s right your parents are missing,” a new voice asked? The two looked over to their right and saw Duke standing next to them, causing both of them to fall backwards in surprise. “Dude please don’t scare us like that,” Tsuyoshi complained. “I didn’t know I changed my name to Dude,” Duke questioned? “But I apologize for scaring you.” “What are you doing here anyway,” Izumi asked? “I just wanted to chat and inform you good luck on your quest.” There has to be more than that, Izumi thought. “Also…be careful,” Duke warningly said. “There are some secrets that even we here at the capital don’t know about Achievement City. All I can say is to be wary about holes.” “Holes,” Tsuyoshi repeated. “What’s so scary about holes?” Duke opened his mouth the answer, but suddenly urgent voices could be heard from nearby, “Has anyone seen the Archduke pass by?” Duke sighed and walked away mumbling, “Dang bodyguards think there my shadow. Well good luck my friends.” And with that, Duke vanished into the bushes as the bodyguards continued their frantic search leaving Izumi and Tsuyoshi confused. It was nearing five in the afternoon as the sun began to set. Akio and Hotaru sat on a bench at the train station, waiting for the others to arrive. Akio sat there with his eyes closed and in a grumpy expression on his face. Hotaru kept on eye on his friend as though he was expecting him to suddenly break down into kill mode. “So…are you going to tell me why you seem to have met that Remnant before,” Hotaru timidly asked? Akio’s eyes snapped opened and he drew his blade. Hotaru flinched as the blade was about an inch away from his throat. “The next time you ask that question you will end up in a coffin,” Akio warned. He withdrew his blade but this only ended up causing Hotaru in turn to get angry. Hotaru grabbed Aki by the shirt collar and roared, “So you’re allowed to know everything about us but we can’t even ask a simple question about you?” “That’s right,” Akio snapped as he punched Hotaru in the face. “The less you know the better.” Hotaru ignored the pain in his cheek and continued his argument. “I don’t give a crap! Hell you were the one who helped me through that incident. You told me that talking about it would help ease the pain. And here you are avoiding talking about your problems.” Akio was silent for a moment before turning to face Hotaru. “And have you told Izumi yet what you did during that incident?” Hotaru froze. “No…I haven’t,” he slowly admitted. “Then you have no right to criticize me.” Both of them stared at each other with their anger evident in their faces as the others arrived. “Is something wrong,” Izumi asked looking from one face to the other? “Everything’s peachy,” Hotaru muttered as the train whistle blew. “Come on lets go.” The group then boarded the train and prepared for their trip to Achievement City. Meanwhile, in an office shrouded in darkness because of the setting sun being covered by a cloud, a man asked, “So the government is sending their top assassins to take out the Achievement Hunters?” “That is correct,” Charity answered from sitting on a table looking at the man. “They fear that your group growing too powerful and might launch a civil war.” “Bah. I have no interest in plundering this country for its riches,” the man grumbled. “But I am curious about these assassins.” “You see we have an interest in some of those assassins,” Charity said. “And that is why my sister and I are offering our services. We will help protect you and in exchange you will hand over the three assassins we require.” The man smiled. “I think that is a mighty fair bargain. Those guys won’t know what hit them once the Achievement Hunters are through with them.” He then tilted his head back and began to laugh an uncontrollable jolly laugh that seemed like it could cure cancer. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.